


No big one for me?

by Eef_the_Otter



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Children, F/M, Fluff, Fíli Feels, Fíli father, fili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eef_the_Otter/pseuds/Eef_the_Otter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are teatching your and Fili's two children how to bake "Chocolate Balls". But when Fili comes home, something has happened to the sweets...</p><p>(Your/Daughter) is the older one, about 5-6 in human years. And (Your/Son) is younger, about 2-3 in human years.</p><p> </p><p>Recepie:</p><p>http://allrecipes.com/recipe/swedish-chocolate-balls-or-coconut-balls/</p>
            </blockquote>





	No big one for me?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language! I gladly accept constructive criticism

\- No, (Y/S)! You’re making them too big! The sister shouted with a pitched voice. Her brother worked with an enormous chocolate ball in his hands and was not bothered by his sister’s comment. When (Y/D) saw that her words had no effect on him she put her own ball on the plate of finished sweets and reached out to correct him. When the dark haired heir saw his sister’s hands reaching out for his creation he turned away so that she could not touch it.  
\- I’m just gonna show you… She started and reached out for it again, but the only answer she got was a warning mewl.  
\- You are making it too big. She said again, trying to sound encouraging and understanding as she looked at the ball he held tight, bigger than both his hands. (Y/S) felt his sister’s eyes on his chocolate ball, and in his attempt to protect it he took a firmer grip on it, which resulted in chocolate goo being pressed out between his fingers. He looked down, making a whimpering sound at the sight of ball, not being a ball anymore.

You were just making your way back to the kitchen from the pantry, putting back some of the ingredients you had been using. Knowing your children you immediately recognized your son’s small cry as you entered the hall, you knew that is would soon be followed by a long cry, not loud, but long. Unnecessary long. You sighed and quickened the pace of your steps. You had thought that you could leave them with the task of rolling balls of the paste you had made together, thinking that it would occupy them enough to not start fighting. Did you and your (sibling(s)) really fight this much when you were little? Memories that not had been touched or seen for a long time flew by your inner vision, memories of poking and fighting over toys and things of way less importance. But the short and fast memories also brought along pictures in your mind, pictures of specific toys and items you had as a child. And with the combination of the whimper you heard, even though it came from your own child, you suddenly remembered that short genuine anger from your childhood when you lost something you had been playing with.

You entered the kitchen with a soft and understanding smile on your face, knowing your children (and remembering your childhood) you figure out this whole thing probably had started in an attempt of aiding rather than a try of sabotaging. When you saw your daughter’s troubled face as she looked between you and her brother, you knew you had been right with your presumption. His eyes were filled with tears and when he heard you came he looked at you and raised his hands, still holding the squeezed chocolate mix between them. (Y/D) hurried to explain, even though you did not ask for an explanation with neither words nor a glance.  
\- He made it too big, and then I said I could help him but then he mashed it. You walked up to them as she explained, you looked at them both with a calm reassuring smile. (Y/S) continued to hold his hands out to you.  
\- It broke! He said loud, as if you could not see the mashed pre-ball between his hands. You raised your hand and stroked his hair.  
\- Isn’t that a bit big? You will get a tummy ace if you eat all that. (Y/S) excessively shocked his head and a faint smile appeared on his face.  
\- No? You looked at your son questioningly.  
\- It’s for Adad. He said. It took a second before you understood what he meant, but when you did you burst in to laugh.  
\- Well, I guess his tummy would survive that. You said with a smile locking lovingly down at your son. He lit up as he looked up at you, but when he turned down to his hands he suddenly remember that his gift was “broken”, as he had said. You stepped behind him on the stool he was standing on and grabbed his tiny hands in yours and started to roll it to a ball again. (Y/D) looked at you from next to you as the excitement glowed in her eyes.  
\- Can I make a big one for Adad too?! You chuckled as you answered.  
\- I think one would be enough, even for him. You looked at her as you continued, lowering your voice.  
\- But I’m sure he would not mind to have two. You saw the childish joy and eagerness burst out on her face as she started jumping on the seat, holding the balance by grabbing the end of the table with both hands (as she knew from a lot of experience that jumping on chairs and such with noting to hold on to ends with bruises and tears). She grabbed a big clod of chocolate paste and started to work on it. You looked down at (Y/S)’s ball that now was a ball again. You let go of his hands as you figured out he wanted to finish it himself and turned around to wash some tools that you had been using for the baking. (Y/D) who was faster than her brother was soon asking you.  
\- Can we make more?  
\- No more big ones love, two will be more than enough. Let’s finish up the mix in smaller balls. Actually… You said as you turned around.  
\- Could you two make tiny tiny ones for me? You said, with pitched voice as you gestured with your fingers how small they should be. Both of your offspring turned around and looked at you with wonder and your daughter even pressed in a frown on her otherwise smooth forehead. You bent forward and whispered as if you were telling them a secret.  
\- I think they are the best! They both stare at you in disbelief before they turned their heads to each other and smiled. They laughed and jumped for the bowl with the remaining chocolate paste.

When the bowl was emptied and the plate was stacked with balls (in all different sizes) you brought out another bowl with coconut flakes. Together you rolled each ball in the flakes, covering them with the newly bought component. You had asked one of the trades in Dale to get coconuts for you if he ever would come past one, no matter what it would cost. And now just the other day he had proudly showing one to you, one that you bought without hesitation despite the rather high prize for a rock hard… “Thing”, as the trader had called it.

After you had finish covering the sweets with the coconut flakes (that was a real task to shed off in the first place) you sent both of them off to place it in the pantry to set. You were cleaning up the last things in the kitchen when both of them came back, (Y/S) calling for you just before they entered the room. You looked over your shoulder as you were doing the last of the dishes when (Y/D) asked.  
\- Does it really hurt your tummy if you eat a big one? She sounded worried but her voice was low like she wasn’t sure she wanted to ask you. Immediately you felt speechless by their thoughtfulness of their father, not thinking further that it might have been another reason for their concern. You gave her a faint smile and turned back to the dishes.  
\- Not that much. But your daughter was not satisfied with your answer. She walked up to you with her brother right by her side. You did not look down so you did not see the look of worry on their faces.  
\- Amad, are you sure? (Y/S) said while tugging at your dress. You dried your hands and let out a sigh, you did not wished to say this but since they had become so worried you understood you had to.  
-Yes, I am sure. And do you know why? They shocked their heads as you bent down so you were looking straight at them.  
\- I have been eating too much of that goo before… When they still just looked at you, waiting for you to say if you survived or not, you continued with a smile.  
-…and I did not turn out that bad, right?! You did a funny face and an even more funny sound, and you were rewarded with guffaws that made you do another funny face and sound. They both did their best to top your grimace but it was hard to do while laughing. You hugged them and said.  
\- I’m sure your adad will just be pleased.

A couple hours later you were doing some chores around the house and the kids were playing quite quiet in the living room when you heard the front door open. The familiar voice of your husband echoed slightly between the stone walls, the furniture absorbing most of it.  
\- Anybody home?! Fili called into the home you shared, knowing the answer before anyone replied as the sound of tiny feet on hard floor filled the rooms. You heard high pitched howls and whoops mixed with the deep, masculine laugh that only dwarfs could achieve. You let go of the task you had at hands and walked towards the hall, hearing grunts and high squeals. When you entered the room you saw him holding each of them on either arm, looking at them with a loving smile on his lips. You did not think it would be possible, but they were jumping up and down while sitting on his arms and cheering, egg on him to “do it again adad!”. He spun around a couple of times and (Y/S) and (Y/D) almost choked on their laughs. But your son was not as big of a fan of wild games as his sister was, so when their father stopped spinning (Y/S) made an effort to get down on the ground again, witch Fili immediately acknowledged. The little heir fixed his eyes on you and ran towards you. You bent down and caught him in your arms and lifted him up. While he made himself comfortable on your hip, you glanced over to your husband. He was already on his way towards you, love and warmth radiating from his eyes and whole appearance. You reached out to him with your free arm and hugged him tight, feeling his beard scratch against your neck as he hugged you back. He inhaled loudly against your sensitive skin and you did the same, staying like that for a moment before you spaced and locked his eyes with yours. Unable to hold back your smile he answered you likewise before leaning in to you and press his lips on yours. They were warm and you could feel the hunger he had, if it was for food or for some time alone with you you could not tell. Probably both, you thought to yourself as you felt that his lips where dry. You broke the kiss and pulled away just a couple inches. When you saw the flaming appetite in his eyes you knew he was definitely hungry in both ways. You gave him a promising, sly smile and asked.  
\- Are you hungry? His eyes where obscure and he smiled mischievous. You could see that he had an ambiguous answer to you, but before he could say anything you got to experience for yourself the impossibility of a sitting, jumping child on your hip. Exited he shouted out.  
\- Sweet balls! You got cut off guard, and you could tell by the confused look on Fili he where as well. Both of your minds were still in matters of night activities and therefore found your little son’s outburst quite distorted. But soon your mind returned from planning future activities back to the activity of the past, and you could not prevent a laugh of understanding escaping your mouth. Fili looked now really confused between the tree of you, smiling and excitement shining from your eyes.  
\- But I think we should let him eat dinner first, don’t you think? They both nodded and (Y/S) jumped down to the floor and ran towards the kitchen. (Y/D) stayed in her father’s arms, hugging him tighter as you followed after (Y/S) to the kitchen. There was a special bond between father and daughter, not only because of the obvious physical similarities. She was just simply daddy’s little girl.

While you all ate dinner, even if you three had eaten dinner before you all took a snack of the delicious dish, you shared the day’s events. When Fili leaned back in his chair, full and satisfied, you reached for his plate and gathered up the plates as you said.  
\- Back to those sweet balls… Looking up at your husband to see his reaction of your words before you continued.  
\- We made very special sweets today. Fili raised his eyebrows and looked between the three of you, smiling encouraging for you to finally give him an explanation. You continued.  
\- These two rascals even made something special special for you. You turned towards them and smiled widely. (Y/S) was clapping his hands and hopping in his seat, but (Y/D) had an elusive look on her face, almost a little nervous. You continued to look at her, not understanding while (Y/S) shouted.  
\- Big! Big ones! We… As soon as he said the first word (Y/D) turned her head towards him, with a look of light panic and irritation as she swatted his side, not hard, trying to be discrete. He stopped and looked at his sister with a half opened mouth, not really understanding. She gave him a meaning look and his eyes widened and looked back at you, remorse written all over his face. As the pieces falls together you close your eyes and cover your face with your hand, rubbing it over your tired eyes. When you take it away you see the scared and guilty faces of your loved children and you cannot help but smile. You made a motion with your hand towards the pantry and said.  
\- Just go and get the plate. (Y/S) being so little he is just happy you are not angry smiles widely and jumps off his chair to fetch the plate in the other room. (Y/D) on the other hand looks down on the table, slowly getting off her chair and walks into the pantry after her brother. You choose not to say anything yet, either to Fili or to (Y/D). Knowing how much it means to give someone a gift you have been working on, and knowing how much it hurts when you can’t, especially when you can’t because of your own avidity. You knew that “learning the hard way” was most of the time the only way for yourself to learn things growing up, and you knew your daughter was the same. It hurt you to see her so sad and “failed”, but you were sure it would be alright as soon as the plate stood on the table and you all could dig in to the delicious sweets. All of a sudden you got nervous; you had been talking so highly about them that you might have hyped them. What if Fili did not like them?

Fili was really confused. He did now understand that “sweet balls” was sweets, but the sad and scared faces on your children he did not have a clue about. And the worried face you now had, almost the same as (Y/D)…  
Soon they came back, now both with lowered heads. Their father looked at them with a crocked brow, not noticing the sweets on the plate until it was on the table in front of him. He smiled and scootched closer, looking from one to another for permission to taste. When (Y/D) and (Y/S) stilled didn’t look up, you gave Fili a sad smile. He looked at you, still not having a clue about what had happened, so he asked, not to anyone specific. At his words (Y/D) jumped of her seat, still not looking up and running around the table to throw herself into her father’s lap. He did an attempt to lift her up but she hold herself down to his leg.  
\- We made you big ones but then it fell on the floor and we picked it up and tried to brush it off but then it did not come of so we tried to bite it off and then it was nothing left and it was (Y/S)’s idea so I felt so mean eating up his one so he had a bite of mine and then it was nothing left and we did not want you to get a tummy ache but amad said you would not but we would but we did not and (Y/S) mashed his in his hand the first time... Her voice was muffled by her face buried down into his leg, and even if you both just heard about half what she had said Fili understood enough and lifted her up, this time without protests. When (Y/S) understood that their actions where forgiven he crawled under the table over to his father’s lap. Fili lifted him up and looked at them both, hugging them tight to reassure them of his forgiveness. When he brought them back out of the hug he looked at them and then nodding at the plate on the table.  
\- So, may I have a taste now? His suggestion was answered with smiles from all three of you, small hands flying to the plate. (Y/S) grabs the first he could reach, (Y/D) choosing more carefully, trying to find the perfect one for her adad.  
-They are delicious! Fili said with his mouth full of Chocolate-goo, looking at you first, then at the munching children on his lap. You could barely make out his next words.  
\- What is the secret ingredient? You sighed when you understood his question and let your shoulders drop at the verbal annunciation of your husband’s approval. That the children liked them was obvious, and they had already tasted it during the baking process. You smiled and took a small one from the plate in your mouth.  
\- Love, as always. You said ambiguous.

http://allrecipes.com/recipe/swedish-chocolate-balls-or-coconut-balls/

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language! I gladly accept constructive criticism


End file.
